


Believe 2

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller (fandom), Repata (fandom)
Genre: Committed Relationship, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Loving Couples, M/M, Mates, Weller Baby!, Zapata-Reade Baby!, love for life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: For now these drabbles and bits of stories are BLINDSPOT-centric. Longer Chapters are certainly possible
Relationships: Boston Crab/Rich Dot Com, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller/Romen Kurt Weller (son to the Wellers), Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade/Galinda Natasha Reade Zapata (daughter to Zapata and Reade), Patterson/Stuart (Blindspot), Sarah Weller/Leon Hendrix
Comments: 28
Kudos: 36





	1. Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [FoxoftheDesert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxoftheDesert/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [Anam_Cara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_Cara/gifts), [philya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philya/gifts), [scarlotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/gifts), [RiseandShineDearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseandShineDearie/gifts), [Nvalentina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvalentina/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha and Edgar and Gatita (Galinda Natasha Reade Zapata)  
> She's 17 months, and coming into her own. Tasha wonders at  
> her incredible luck...or is it PROVIDENCE...to be Mother to  
> Gatita. mate to Reade?

Gatita (KItten) stuffs a wedge of pancake into her own mouth, and finding another offers it  
to Reade, who opens his mouth and accepts it. After he chews it, he kisses her syrupy little  
fingers, and she squeals delightedly. "Mami...maw cac-kek, Mami!"

"Voy!" (soon) Her Mother replies. After serving them another small stack, she nudges her man to  
get his attention.

"My heart beats for you, and her. It means so much that you trusted me to be her Mother. I hate seeing  
you leave, because I'll ache for you all day. Your belief in me is why I'm still alive. And I just...I...

"Uh-oh! Mami llore" (Mommy's crying) Gatita announces.

"Stop it-our belief in each other is how we do it," he tells her, his voice gentle. "Our strong friendship formed  
the basis for where we are now. I had to believe that you'd wake up and realized that what you wanted and  
needed was right in front of you the whole time. And you had to trust that I would be right there waiting when  
you did."

Uplifted by his words, she leans in and whispers "Gimme kissies"

The baby yells "KISSIES!"


	2. Reflecting 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Kurt and Romen (named for his Uncle)
> 
> Reflecting

"Me being this happy feels illegal". Jane Weller and her husband lie atop the mattress of  
their huge bed, playing with Romen, their 2 year old son.

"You deserve it...WE deserve it. And we shouldn't feel guilty, not after all that we've been through.

"I know. I just never believed that this type of contentment could be mine. Being a Mother? To YOUR  
son. I didn't dare hope for that. And now here we are-here HE is.

"Jane...can we just BE, please? Right, Rommy? Tell Mommy to JUST BE."

"Mommy...just be", the Little parrots obediently.

"That's my boy."

"Yes...your boy."


	3. Reflections 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Weller and Leon Hendrix ae married and expecting their first child. At the airporrt,  
> while picking up her Brother, her SIL, Bethany, and her baby nephew Lucas the expectant  
> Mother goes into labour.

"Unca Kurt, Hi! GUESSWHAT! IGETTOGOTOSCHOOLFROMHOME!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat! That's great, Bud! Hey, can you"-

"Did Mom pick you guys up yet? I really wanna see Bethany"-

"SAWYER, SAWYER! We're here already; your Mom started having your Little Sister, so we went directly to the hospital! Get Daddy Leon on the  
phone RIGHT NOW, OK, Bud?"

"OK!" Sawyer runs off, calling for 'Daddy Leon'...

Leon Hendrix is wrapping up a conference call when Sawyer bursts in to his home office, out of breath; before he can reprimand his stepson,  
the youngster shouts "Unca Kurt says that Mommy's having the baby!"

Cool as ever, Leon apologizes to the other party, explains the situation, and rings off. "Kurt, on the way-I'll link up with you enroute." Then to  
Sawyer "Let's go, M'Man-time to welcome your Little Sister-hang that up and get your jacket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEON HENDRIX CHARACTER CREATED BY THE   
> FABULOUS julrenda


	4. Reflections 4-DIFFERENCES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repata expresses their love in the rawest, most physical way.  
> THEIR LOVE IS ETERNAL, TIMELESS-IT SURVIVED SANDSTORM,  
> MADELINE BURKE...IT CAN AND WILL SURVIVE *ANYTHING*
> 
> VERY EXPLICIT SEX

_It's YOU, Reade, as it always has been. It's my irrational fear that kept us apart as long as it has-the reasons for this_  
_fear is rooted DEEP, so deep I was sure that nothing could ever root it out. You were the first to even try. The soil is hard-_  
_packed, and rocky-almost as hard as concrete...but you picked, and chipped...and layer by layer, over years of hard and_  
_thankless toil you brought me back to life. I was once that way-an innocent young girl, dreaming of children of my own, a_  
_man to love me. That innocence was extinguished at a very eraly age, and thanks to you, I now know that I CAN BE a GOOD_  
_MOTHER, and a DUTIFUL COMPANION; I can re-join life and be a part of it instead of a ghost haunting the shadows. I love deply,_  
_and intensely, and evermore. You saved my life, Reade; I owe you so much. I want us to enjoy Edanis for a year, and then have_  
_another. My dream of a big family can be realized-thanks to you. Te amo, para siempre._

Their new baby sleeps peacefully, having recently learned to sleep throughout the night. Zapata and Reade take full advantage  
of the uninterrupted time:

One of their favorite positions is him seated, with her prched on his lap; She reaches down with both hands, as she squats above him,  
guiding his full 11"+ length and two-inch girth into her already-drenched pussy. Slid up and down on his warm, rigid, shaft (which  
pulses rapidly against both of her slick inner walls), she kept her back straight, DO THAT HEIR GROINS STAY ALIGNED. Tasha squeaks  
when he wihdraws almost all the way out of her, then the thick head presses forward, stretching, always stretching her...With each  
inward stroke, she can hear the whoosh of air escaping from her pussy, to make room for her to be completely stuffed full of his  
inwardly-thrusting cock again. Her pussy, which never could keep a secret, betrayed her once again, emitting loud squishing and smacking  
noises, every time his cock pulled part way out of her. Her noisy slit was revealing her secret to him quite vocally, that her build-up to orgasm  
was already past the point of no return.

Reade is really RIDING UP INTO HER now, and after a barrrage of follow-up thrusts (she's was so excited that she lost count), her love-juice  
bursts out in short, staccato bursts from her swollen clit, coating his cock, slicking down his thick pubic hair, dribbling down her own thighs,  
and splashing out onto his thighs, too. He waits for her thrashing orgasm to finish, then slides almost all the way out of her, only to reverse  
suddenly and push back in, deeply and powerfully iINTO her one last time, shooting off deep inside of her, adding his juices to her own.

My whole life has changed (Oh, yes, I am)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh)  
You were that special one (You were that very, very special one)  
I'm so in love (You were that very, very special one)  
so deep in love  
You make my life complete (You make my life complete)  
You were that special one (You were that very, very special one)  
I'm so in love (You were that very, very special one)  
so deep in love  
You make my life complete (You make my life complete)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
> Since you came in, I knew back then (You made a difference in my life)  
> You were that special one (I knew you were that special one)  
> I'm so in love, so deep in love (When I first laid eyes on you, babe)  
> You make my life complete (You make my life complete, darlin')  
> You are so sweet, no one competes (No one competes, baby
> 
> DIFFERENCES-GINUWINE


End file.
